Night Like this
by Piel-Canela
Summary: One shot para la semana Shortaki 2019.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originalmente de Craig Bartlett, no soy dueña de ellos por eso el uso de los mismo es con un fin de entretenimiento.**

**Es un one shot que une dos de las temáticas de la semana Shortaki 2019: 'Bajo las estrellas' y 'lluvioso'. **

Arnold siempre observo el cielo no podía recordar un solo día en el que no observara hacia arriba, siempre lo cautivo, no importaba su tonalidad, o cuán pequeño se sintiera al observarlo, continuamente dirigía su mirada al firmamento, algunas veces para meditar, otras para evitar mirar algo que no deseaba ver, para fantasear o esperando olvidar algo o alguien. El joven rubio salió de sus pensamientos con un suspiro, se sentó y siguió observando el ocaso desde el risco en el que se encontraba, mientras los tonos naranjas pintaban el cielo cual lienzo a él lo invadía una melancolía crónica.

-Tenía que usar una metáfora de pintura, ¡ja!- rio con amargura y se dejó caer otra vez de espalda, miro el reloj en su mano, era hora de regresar a empacar, miro una vez más el paisaje de San Lorenzo desde lo alto y regreso a la aldea con los ojos verdes.

Se encontraba en su choza terminando de meter en una gran maleta de camping sus últimas pertenencias cuando su padre entro.

-Así que llego el día, eh- dijo resignado

-Sí, no puedo creer que ya sea momento de partir- dijo algo triste

-Sabíamos que tendría que pasar en algún momento, pero quiero decirte que hasta ahora no he sido más feliz de verte crecer- le sonrió y abrazo

-También te quiero papá- dijo Arnold con lágrimas en sus ojos, así permanecieron por un rato hasta que su padre se separo

-Vine aquí porque tu mamá y toda la tribu te esperan, han hecho un banquete de despedida en tu honor.

-Gracias papá, en seguida voy, sólo termino de arreglar algo más y estaré ahí-

-Está bien hijo, te esperamos- dijo y salió de la cabaña

Su última noche en San Lorenzo fue una velada de fiesta, baile, cantos y comida, rio y disfruto el momento en compañía de sus padres y los ojos verdes pues sabía que pasaría un buen tiempo para volver. Antes de terminar la noche recibió amuletos de protección y los buenos deseos de los ancianos, durmió afuera de su cabaña contemplando el cielo estrellado.

Llovía cuando su vuelo aterrizo en Hillwood, maldijo al no haber dejado a fuera una chamarra, así que se acercó a una máquina de café esperando entrar un poco en calor en una bebida caliente, podía saborear el chocolate cuando noto que su dólar había sido tragado

-¡Demonios!- maldijo mientras le soltaba una manotazo a la máquina, estaba cansado, tenía frío, sueño y para colmo Gerald lamo diciendo que llegaría más tarde por él

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!- una joven se reía de él

El rubio volteo algo molesto – ¿Disculpa podrías decirme qué te parece gracioso?-exigió exasperado sin ver el rostro de la joven, de haberlo hecho notaría que ella sonreía melancólicamente.

-La situación, jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente para escucharte maldecir…cabeza de balón- la mención de ese apodo logro que la cabeza de Arnold girará rápidamente para ver a Helga.

Al hacer contacto visual ambos sonrieron cómplices de amor y confidentes de travesuras, el espacio se acorto, sus brazos se encontraron en un abrazo, sólo basto unir sus cuerpos para que la memoria llegara de golpe, olvidando que estaban en una sala de espera de aeropuerto y que su dólar había sido tragado por la máquina. También noto que finalmente él era más alto, su cuerpo era mucho más tonificado y atlético, ella por su parte proyectaba un aire aún más sensual y peligroso, era una combinación fatal con su aroma a café y chocolate, dulce y rudo, así como ella, su cabello rozaba sus firmes glúteos y sus ojos eran aún más azules que el cielo de San Lorezo.

Arnold apretó su abrazo, negándose a separar y cuando finalmente lo hizo fue para probar sus labios sabor vainilla, justo como los recordaba, ella le correspondió y aliviado la siguió besando, sólo un trueno fue capaz de romper el momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto curioso Arnold

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte- respondió ella

-Pregunte primero- acuso mientras la encaminaba a una cafetería cercana, no quería arriesgarse nuevamente con la máquina come billetes.

-Vine a arreglar unos asuntos que necesitaban de mi presencia, ¿y tú?- su pregunta pauso únicamente para hacer sus pedidos

-Es una parada rápida, quiero ver a mis abuelos y a Gerald antes de irme- la miro y se acercó más a ella

-¿Regresas a Son Lorenzo?-

-No, saldré del continente-

-Oh- fue todo lo que ella dijo

-¿Qué asuntos te hicieron volver?- pregunto curioso, pues desde el día de su partida jamás había vuelto, ni siquiera a visitar a Phoebe y de eso ya 10 años, 10 años sin verse…

-Mi madre…-pauso y Arnold supo que algo grave paso, le tomo la mano dándole el ánimo suficiente para continuar- ella murió- bajo la mirada a sus manos unidas

-Oh- ahora fue su turno de expresar -Yo lo si...- fue interrumpido

-No lo sientas, tenía que pasar, lo sabíamos, logro superar su alcoholismo pero el daño en sus órganos ya estaba, ¿sabes?, supero su expectativa de vida, Bob está destrozado pero lo sobrelleva, Olga va a regresar a la ciudad para acompañar a papá y yo-

-¿Y tú qué Helga?- necesitaba oír sus planes, debía conocer su paradero

-Yo me voy, no puedo estar aquí y lo sabes, esto sólo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, además me esperan- Arnold sólo la miro, también tenía ese dolor.

_Flashback _

_Tenían 18 años y 5 de novios, eran los años más felices de sus vidas, no sólo románticamente, a nivel familiar Arnold tenía a sus padres y los de Helga cambiaron, fueron a terapias y por fin parecían una familia. Pero todo era demasiado perfecto, irían a la universidad, se casarían, lo tenían planeado todo, menos la desgracia._

_**You are the one, you are the only one I was born to know  
Beyond the crush of any summer lust and we dared to go**_

_Estaban en una cita de parejas, Gerald con Phoebe y ambos rubios, habían ido al cine y a comer, ahora salían del muelle, donde se recostaron en la arena viendo las estrellas, hablando de su pasado, sus planes futuros, la lluvia les alcanzo y bailaron bajo ella cual niños, era pasada la media noche cuando regresaron. Dejaron a sus amigos en sus respectivas casas, iban rumbo a la de Helga cuando un coche apareció de frente, habría sido fácil esquivarlo pero el asfalto mojado sólo logro que se derraparan recibiendo un fuerte impacto que los empujo contra un árbol. Ambos despertaron días después con lesiones menores en el exterior, pero internamente estaban rotos y aún no lo sabían._

_En cuanto el rubio despertó exigió ver a su novia quién aún estaba sedada, cuando entro a su cuarto noto el pesar en rostro de sus padres y sus suegros, Bob y Milles intercambiaban miradas de preocupación, Stella abrazaba a una llorosa Miriam._

_-¿Qué pasa, Helga está bien?- pregunto preocupado_

_-Sí, se recuperará pero- hablo el doctor Smith al entrar al cuarto_

_-¿Pero qué?- estaba impaciente_

_-Pero tardara en sanar, lamento tu pérdida- _

_Arnold no entendía si Helga estaba bien, que perdió entonces –Disculpe, ¿de qué me habla?- la confusión lo comenzó a marear _

_-Veo que no sabía- se acercó a él lo dirigió a la silla más cercana y hablo- Arnold sucede que Helga estaba embarazada, tenía dos meses, lamentablemente perdió al bebé, el golpe del choque provoco un aborto, ella está bien pero me temo que la lesión ha sido tal que ella jamás podrá tener más hijos, lo siento-_

_Su mente quedó en blanco, al girar a ver a su novia la vio mirándolo, con ojos rojos y vidriosos, podía ver la culpa y su dolor. _

_Después de ese día todo cambio, creyeron poder soportarlo pero era imposible, Arnold no entendía porque le oculto algo tan grande y ella volvió a los viejos hábitos de esconderse, para cuando Arnold decidió buscarla ella ya se había ido._

_-Lo siento Arnold, quisimos detenerla pero no pudimos, si sabemos algo te avisaré- Bob le dijo, finalmente se había encariñado con el chico. _

_Fue así como abruptamente todo término, sus planes se esfumaron y fueron por caminos separados hasta hoy que se reencontraron. _

_Fin del Flashback _

-¿Te esperan?- pregunto confuso

-Sí, debo estar en una boda-

-Oh, yo, yo no, oh- no sabía que decir otra vez volvía a él esa sensación de estar en blanco, de perder algo que ya creía recuperado -¿Por qué siempre llego tarde cuando se trata de ti?

_**To chain our hearts and tear apart and come together again  
A lover's bane forever will remain …**_

-Arnold- ella quiso decirle algo pero él la cayo poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-Shh, no digas nada, sólo acompáñame- ella se dejó guiar

Pese a que el cielo estaba nublado aún se podían ver estrellas, se besaron bajo su brillo, sus labios callaban el dolor de la separación y reclamaban el vivo fuego de amor y deseo entre ellos, finalmente Helga se tenía que ir, la acompaña a su zona de embarque y la beso otra vez, cuando su avión despego volvió a llover, eran las 12, un nuevo día –Qué cliché-

-¿Qué es cliché viejo?-pregunto Gerald quién recién iba llegando

-El clima de aquí, por cierto ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- pregunto y su amigo se rio avergonzado mientras le explicaba que se olvidó del tiempo estando con Pheobe.

Salieron del aeropuerto hablando de todo, uno ignorando que le había sucedido a su amigo y el otro chico tratando de olvidar el dolor constante en su corazón.

_**And I remember when**_

_**Ahoo stars are falling, are we falling too?  
Ahoo dawn is coming, what's this coming to?  
On a night like this  
**_

**Dos años después. Hillwood**

El rubio caminaba rápidamente hacia la pensión, había pasado todo el día en el hospital apoyando como médico. Cuando salió de San Lorezo para unirse a la brigada de médicos sin fronteras jamás pensó que regresaría a su ciudad natal a apoyar porque un congreso en el sector había acaparado a la mayoría de sus colegas, así que sus "vacaciones" se convirtieron en trabajo, no se quejaba, le gustaba lo que hacía sólo que ahora estaba considerando establecerse nuevamente en un lugar y eso era lo que le molestaba.

Su regreso a Hillwood se debía a la boda entre Gerald y Phoebe, después de muchos años y un embarazo al fin se casarían, obviamente debía asistir como el padrino pero mentía si negase que otra de las situaciones que le hicieron abandonar medio oriente, además de la lamentable situación, era ver a la madrina, esperaba en verdad que ella aceptara ser la madrina. Durmió contando las estrellas desde su traga luz, mañana sabría si sus pupilas se delatarían con ver a Helga.

Helga acepto ser la madrina y se dirigía al centro de la ciudad donde se realzaría la recepción, aún faltaban un par de días pero la personalidad de Phoebe le impidió holgazanear, no es como si lo estuviera haciendo pues desde que llego se dedicó a jugar con su sobrino y pasar tiempo de calidad con Bob. En un principio se negaba a regresar pero dentro de ella sabía que era tiempo de exorcizar los fantasmas de su pasado. Con esa idea tomo una profunda respiración y entro al jardín, planeo los adornos, dibujo un plano de como quedarían sentados los invitados y estaba por buscar un lugar para la sesión de fotos cuando lo vio sentado en la orilla de la fuente, riendo mientras veía a Gerald ser regañado por su novia al llegar tarde, su corazón no se contuvo y entro en arritmia, al compás de esos latidos camino hasta su lado.

Arnold se reía del tremendo regaño que recibía su amigo, en verdad extrañaba a ese par, estaba tan entretenido con el espectáculo que no noto a una rubia acercársele, sólo cuando reconoció el aroma de café con chocolate volteo para verla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa como las de antaño, basto sólo la mirada para que su lengua se apropiara de su voluntad.

-¿Estás ocupada por la noche?- no podía dejar de verla intensamente

-No- respondió firmemente

-Entonces te veo en el "Amare" a las 8- sonó más a pregunta que a propuesta

-A las 7, no llegues tarde- ella le guiño un ojo y se alejó con la promesa de verse más tarde

_**We are the ones, we were the lucky ones, and I will take the blame  
**_

El reloj marcaba las 6:50 cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, entraron al bohemio café y hablaron de todo menos de su último encuentro en el aeropuerto, Arnold resistió lo más que pudo hasta que pregunto:

-¿Tu esposo no se molesta al saber que estás con otro hombre?- no se atrevió a mirarla, en su lugar jugaba con el borde de la servilleta.

Helga casi se ahoga ante tal comentario, no logro entender a la primera a que se refería hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo click, pudo haberse burlado pero estaba cansada de no probar sus labios.

-Supongo que lo estaría si estuviera casada- espero su reacción.

Él levanto la cabeza y juraría que sus ojos eran más verdes que nunca-¿No?, pero tú, hace dos años, yo…-no podría hilar una sola frase.

-Pensaste que me iba a casar- de sus labios salió una amarga sonrisa- fui a la boda como una de las madrinas, después de eso hui- levanto los hombros restando importancia.

-Wow- estaba estupefacto

-Sí wow, pero porque no me dices mejor el porque me invitaste por un café- le coqueteo

-Vamos a mi casa- dijo rápidamente

-¿Perdón?- no era como si ella no quisiera estar con él pero no pensó que fuera tan directo

-Ven a ver las estrellas, sé que no es el cielo de San Lorezo pero es un fragmento de mi cielo y lo quiero ver contigo- le beso los nudillos

Como respuesta se levantó de la mesa y se dejó guiar.

_**And pay the cost for every lover's cross, heaven knows my name**_

_**The summer's touch? I loved so much I played again and again**_

Entrada la madrugada las estrellas se observaban con claridad desde la claraboya del cuarto de Arnold, ahí yacían dos amantes abrazados únicamente con la piel, la ropa estaba esparcida y sus respiraciones agitadas insinuaba la candente situación, ahí donde bajo las estrellas curaron las heridas del pasado y se juraron amor nuevamente, no eran los mismos de sobra lo sabían pero si sus corazones estaban igual de agitados nada les impediría recuperar sus historia con un nuevo amanecer.

_**And in the end I wasn't innocent, but we can still pretend**_

_**Ahoo stars are falling, are we falling too?**_

La semana siguiente se realizó la boda sólo que esta vez los padrinos no se separaron, con besos y abrazos confirmaban su regreso, no podían estar más felices de que lo una noche lluviosa les quito una noche estrellada les regreso.

_**Ahoo dawn is coming, what's this coming to? **_

_**On a night like this **_


End file.
